Dejándote ir Mi pequeña
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: El tiempo pasó volando, un día te tuve entre mis brazos, una pequeña cosita de rubios cabellos como los míos que tomaba mi dedo...Ahora estas aferrada a mi brazo, esperando el momento en que te deje ir...


Era la tarde más esperada del año, un ambiente lleno de alegría y festejo. Un cálido y hermoso clima, música de ambiente e invitados llenos de felicidad y emoción.

Menos una persona en especial, un rubio que a pesar de los años, no perdía aquellas facciones tan varoniles que lo caracterizaban. Draco Malfoy estaba asustado y nervioso, su estómago le dolía horriblemente, se encontraba afuera de una de las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor, esperando aquella respuesta que tanto anhelaba, el final que tanto deseaba. Caminaba en círculos sobre ese pequeño pasillo esperado eternamente.

Lentamente se abrió aquella puerta, dejando ver a una castaña radiante de alegría, eso significaba el fin de Draco.

-Está lista. - Dijo simplemente Hermione Malfoy, como su marido, los años no le afectaron, lucia más hermosa que nunca, una figura perfecta, cabellos castaños y largos.

Su esposa le había clavado una estaca en su pobre pecho. Draco empezó a molestarse, su miedo crecía segundo a segundo, solo se podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón descontrolado.

-Hermione... No puedo hacerlo... - Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

La castaña se acercó a su esposo, acaricio sus mejillas para que sus miradas se cruzaran, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sufriendo, pero de igual manera sabía que lo iba a afrontar.

-Ve con ella... - Le dio un pequeño beso y bajo por las grandes escaleras.

Draco suspiro, no podía asimilar todo esto. Esto era imposible, simplemente no lo podía creer. Fijo sus ojos en aquella puerta, con desconfianza camino y puso la mano en el picaporte, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo su giro, su respiración empezó a ser fuerte, poco a poco deslizó la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Lo que encontró lo dejó congelado, ella se encontraba posando frente a un espejo, su sonrisa era uno de los mejores regalos que le había dado la vida.

-Papá... - La chica pudo verlo con ayuda del espejo, se dio media vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

-Lyra... - Draco la miro fijamente, su mundo se calló en un segundo, una lágrima empezó a salir, muchos recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, algunos de los recuerdos más importantes de su vida.

Draco se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su pequeño departamento de "soltero" aunque de soltero ya no tenía nada. Así es, uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico por fin había caído en las redes del amor, llevaba dos años de hermosa relación con la heroína de guerra, la intachable Hermione Granger.

Era un día lluvioso, el escenario ideal para estar en la comodidad de la sala, con una buena chimenea en su punto perfecto, una taza de café, acompañado de un buen libro, solo faltaba que su hermosa novia se decidiera en venir. Draco miraba el danzar de las flamas hasta que una lechuza pedía refugio desde la ventana, se levantó y dejó entrar a la pequeña ave, de inmediato descubrió a quien pertenecía la criatura, llevaba con ella un trozo de pergamino, con amabilidad la lechuza le entregó el pergamino y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Regreso al calor de la chimenea, y empezó a leer aquel pergamino.

_**"Draco Malfoy... Necesito de tu presencia en este instante, mi departamento. AHORA"**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

Fueron palabras suficientes para que Draco Malfoy tomara una túnica negra y rápidamente se apareciera en el departamento de la castaña, que se encontraba en la parte central del Londres muggle. Asustado empezó a mirar cada rincón de la sala.

-Creo que si funciono... - Dijo una voz desde la cocina.

-¡Dios mío mujer! No me des esos sustos por favor. - Draco suspiro de alivio, se había imaginado lo peor.

-Eres un exagerado huroncito. - Hermione salió de la cocina, era evidente que estaba preparando algo exquisito, el olor llego rápidamente a la nariz de Draco, ese olor era lo más delicioso que había olido en su vida, pastel de chocolate con fresas.

-¿Me olvidé de nuestro aniversario? - Draco la tomó por la cintura, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su nuca.

-Tal vez... - Le dio un pequeño besos en aquellos labios color rosa pálido.

-Mmmmm... No, hoy no es nuestro aniversario. - Dijo con seguridad.

-Sí que eres inteligente Malfoy. - Hermione sonreía como nunca.

-¿Qué estás planeando Granger?

-¿Yo? - Utilizó el tono más inocente que pudo hacer, aunque no fue suficiente para convencerlo. - Bueno bueno, si hay algo.

-¿Y me vas a decir que es?

-No. - Se separó de él y nuevamente entró a la cocina.

Draco la siguió hasta estar a su espalda y la abrazo, coloco sus labios en su cuello, algo que estremeció a la castaña, pero que no era ninguna sensación desagradable, en lo absoluto.

-Jean... Por favor. - Suplicaba.

-Desacuerdo...

Hermione toma la mano de Draco para dirigirlo al viejo pero aun cómodo sofá de color vino en el centro de la sala.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Harry nos propuso ser padrinos de James?

Draco de inmediato recordó al pequeño Potter, un castaño claro, una perfecta combinación de cara-rajada y Daphne, pero con los ojos de su buena amiga.

Un demonio en definitiva era ese crio, era un desastre, un busca problemas como su padre y madrina.

-Si, como olvidar ese día.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parecería empezar a buscar a los padrinos indicados?

Draco procesaba lentamente sus palabras, no encontraba ninguna lógica con tal propuesta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, trataba de descifrar lo antes dicho.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto confundido.

Hermione saco una carcajada, era realmente tierno que Draco no entendiera, por su parte él frunció el ceño.

-¿Te parece si salimos al balcón?

Hermione lo invito a levantarse y caminar al balcón, abrió la puerta, ella cerro los ojos y dejo que el olor de lluvia llegara a sus fosas nasales, Draco la imito. Después de pocos minutos Hermione dio media vuelta para estar frente a frente, lo abrazo lentamente por el cuello y le regalo una sonrisa tan cálida como su corazón, como su amor. Lentamente se acercaba a él, los truenos llegaban a la ciudad, el sonido no permitía una buena conversación. Finalmente llego a su oído y empezó a susurrar.

-Draco, estoy… -Un trueno llego.

Hermione se separó un poco de él esperando una respuesta, pero lo que vio fue un rostro de confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que estoy….

Una simple palabra que volvió el mundo de Draco Malfoy el paraíso, después de caer desmayado en el suelo.

Se lo que dirán, ¿Otra historia en menos de dos hora?

Es que son escritos que ya tenia empezados y la vedad, ya los quería compartir con tod s ustedes, este será una pequeña historia del duelo que llega a tener un padre cuando tiene que dejar que su pequeña se marche. 3

Espero que les guste

¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!

Lee Malfoy fuera ;) (18/Marzo/2019 - 10:04 pm México)


End file.
